


A taste of Lemon and the smell of Jasmine

by emotionalcello



Series: Do You Love Me? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, boyfriend?, girlfriend?, my first attempt at fluff, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: They've been best friends for 7 years, but lately Damian is distancing himself away from Jon. It's been a week since they barely talk or even greet each other, Jon decides to find out why.“Maybe he has a girlfriend?” Kathy said, idly twirling her blond hair, unsure in her voice, but enough to make the boys rise their eyebrows.Could it be, that Damian has a girlfriend, or have a girl he likes, or maybe even a boy? Are they from the titans? Or someone Jon didn’t know? And why does the answers of those questions, if yes, didn’t sit so well with Jon.(update: I fixed up a little, god there were so many typos and misspelling it made me cringe, probably there's still some)





	1. Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> [say helllo to me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/)

Damian has been acting strange. Well, he’s always been a little weird, a bit out of place. Since Jon first met him 7 years ago, Damian is anything but like the other child in school, except for the hating school part. Jon does understand now though that Damian was that way because he wasn’t raised like a child, he was raised to kill. While Jon was lucky enough to be raised with both his parents understanding his childish tantrum and hormonal teenager phase, and Damian didn’t even get to feel that.

 

Though through the years of working together, they’re now best friends, and working even closer now that Jon is in teen titans. They also went to the same school every time, and after Damian ‘graduated’, he sorts of distanced himself, and Jon is trying to figure out why.

 

Jon is still going through high school, and sometimes Damian and Jon patrol together when their fathers couldn’t. Yet Jon can’t help noticing that Damian has been less present, like his mind is wandering off somewhere else, and his eyes always look away whenever they meet Jon’s. Especially, this whole week, they barely talk or see each other at all even though he’s in the same city, or even the same building!

 

With a heavy sigh, Jon thumped his head on the wall of his room. His laptop is on, two of his best friend humming away after listening to Jon’s problem. Kathy was the alleged expert on romance now is short for words, and Alan is just as clueless as Jon and only there to lend an ear.

 

“Dude, just talked to him, so what if he’s The Wayne’s son, you guys have been best friends for years.” Alan rolled his eyes, rubbing his short shaven hair.

 

Jon wanted to disagree on that, but they didn’t know their secret identity and stuff. All they know is that Jon befriends him one day, and his dad is friends with Bruce Wayne so that’s how they met. Along the way, they do homework together, and he taught Jon sometimes.

 

They couldn’t possibly understand if they didn’t know how Damian really is as a character. If so, then why is Jon speaking to them at all… they’re his best friend sure but Damian is more… just more, and he’s the center of the problem now.

 

“I did Alan, he always said he’s fine, which I don’t believe.” Jon whined.

 

“Maybe he has a girlfriend?” Kathy said, idly twirling her blond hair, unsure in her voice, but enough to make the boys rise their eyebrows.

 

“It happens to this girl Tammie, she ate with me a few days ago when she usually sits with her bestie Julia right? But she said Julia has been ignoring him since she got a new boyfriend, so that must be it.” the girl rambled.

 

Alan hums “Could be, but really, just asks what’s wrong first, it’s all around weird when you just outright ask about some damn girl you didn’t know existed or not.”

 

Jon blinks owlishly. Damian, a girlfriend? Though it is possible, it’s just… the thought of Damian having a girlfriend is… odd. Not that Damian couldn’t get a girlfriend or anything! Damian is tall, tanned, handsome, and a body build like the Hemsworth brothers, if not better! Those green eyes such in contrast from his skin that Jon swears that they glow, sharp and striking, and most of all, beautiful like emeralds.

 

“Hey Joooon” Kathy sang, and Jon jolts right up from his daze.

 

What was he thinking? T-that’s not weird, right? Damian is handsome, it’s a pretty common thought, everyone knows that Damian Wayne is a heartthrob ice prince, it said so in the magazines! Beauty just runs in the Wayne family… Jon should’ve known better than trust some magazine about his best friend…

 

“Yeah, Kathy I hear you.” Jon replied, sighing defeatedly.

 

“Well, I gotta go, got a date with that Mark!” She squealed happily, oh yeah, that football jock.

 

“Be careful!” Jon warns.

 

“I swear he’s not as bad as the rumor made him seems! Bye losers!!” She ended the chat.

 

“I gotta go too bro” Alan said, “Remember what I said!”

 

“I will Alan” Jon rolled his eyes, waving at his friend before his screen closed.

 

Well, that didn’t help in the guessing part at all. Now all he could do is… talk to Damian… who he hasn’t seen for a week.

 

It shouldn’t be that hard, Damian is his best friend for god sake, just asking things like this should’ve been easy peasy. Could it be, that Damian really has a girlfriend, or have a girl he likes, or maybe even a boy? Are they from the Titans? Or someone Jon didn’t know? And why do the answers to those questions, if yes, didn’t sit so well with Jon?

 

It’s not like Jon didn’t have any friends… he just misses Damian, and he didn’t want to lose him to his girlfriend…boyfriend… whatever!

 

Frustrated, this calls for some refreshing lemonade.

 

Jon walked into the kitchen to find his mom, typing lazily with stacks of papers on her feet. Great, now the papers have invaded the kitchen as well.

 

“Hey, Jon.” His mom greeted, not looking away from her laptop.

 

“Hey mom, where’s dad?”

 

“Space.”

 

The Jon hums, pouring himself a tall glass of sweet and sour Kent’s special lemonade, as for what his mom called it.

 

“Does that mean I’m patrolling Metropolis?” Jon sits beside her after grabbing a pop tart.

 

“If you’re not too busy with Teen titan stuff.”

 

“Sure, I’ll call Damian.” And wished he won’t be so distant anymore.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked, this time looking away from the screen and have her hand on top of Jon’s.

 

Lois Lane with her mind reading mortal powers, it’s always hard to hide things from her. Jon sighed with his grown-up shoulder all slumped, making him looks like a little troubled child again.

 

“It’s Damian mom, I think he’s ignoring me.” Jon finally confessed.

 

“Really?” Lois looked genuinely surprised.

 

“Yeah, he barely looked me in the eye lately, and we barely see each other or even talk to each other. He’s rarely on the Teen tower, and when we’re there he didn’t… it’s just different! He didn’t talk to me as easily as before, he’s holding back, and-and… I just miss him mom, what could’ve troubled him that he couldn’t share with me?” Jon rambled, folding his hands on the table and lay his head there.

 

“Hmmm, have you contact him?”

 

Jon raised his face, laying on his chin instead, “No… lately no, I never really need to chat him up, we use the Titans communicator for important stuff, and we talk when we meet.”

 

“Well, now you have to meet him, ask him to patrol together.” She got a point there.

 

Jon sighed, “I know.” He fumbled with his fingers, and Lois waited, knowing his son isn’t finished yet, and Jon is trying to find how to say what’s bothering him.

 

“Mom, Kathy thinks Damian has a girlfriend.”

 

“Oh?” Lois sounded surprised at the possibility, and yeah Jon can relate, “And how do you feel about that?”

 

“I think… it would make me think… that’s why maybe he wouldn’t have time for m-friends. I wished he would just tell me, so I could congratulate him… but I dunno… the thought that he’ll be this distant if he has a girlfriend is…” that sounded weird and his mom is going to read into it so bad and so wrong, but Jon can’t take that back now, can he?

 

Lois wrapped her arms around Jon’s shoulder, pressing her face on top of Jon’s mop of hair.

 

“It’s okay Jon, he’s your best friend, for years, since you’re just kids, I think you could talk these things through no problem.” His mom’s reply is neutral, and comforting, at least Jon is grateful for that.

 

“However…” Oh no, “From what I heard from your story, I have a few theories about what’s really going on.” Here we go again, her propaganda mode.

 

“Would you like to know?” Lois asked, and Jon hesitated, isn’t this what he wanted though? To understand what’s going on with Damian with any ways possible other than directly asking him because he’s a coward? Yeah.

 

Jon nods.

 

 

+++++++++

 

 

The hallways smell like someone just dumped perfume on the floor. It came from Damian’s room, a Jasmine scent he used to meditate, says to calm the nerves and frustration. He’s been doing a lot of meditating these past few days, trying to keep his mind clear.

 

Sometimes Damian couldn’t solve something on his own. He has asked Alfred, Jason who he has grown close to, and Tim, reluctantly, and God forbids he ever asked Bruce about this, and that left one person.

 

Damian knew there were steps coming, but the hard loud cough made Damian cringed.

 

“Dami… don’t you think this is too much incense?”

 

“It helps me meditate and it’s a very reasonable amount.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes, and smiled at the teenager, almost an adult now. His body could almost match his. Toned and tan, all comfortable in loose tank top and training pants, sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor. Face a slimmer and youthful version of Bruce’s, except those exotic eyes and skin he fully inherited from his middle eastern mother.

 

“So, I heard you’ve been asking for help? Are you okay? Did you have too much fun with your sword? We could totally hide the body, I know just the place.”

 

Damian smiled at his brother’s playful tone, a fond smile he had learned to do in the times he’s filled with love and compassion from the family. He knew Dick was just kidding, though it sounds nice that Dick got his back, Damian always appreciate that.

 

“I’m not in that kind of trouble Dick, please sit.” Damian pointed the pillow on the carpeted floor in front of him.

 

When Dick has comfortably seated, Damian takes in one deep breath of the calming Jasmine scent, lets himself relax, he doesn’t even know where to start.

 

“I have these strong, strange urges towards someone.”

 

Dick raised an eyebrow, “Someone turned you on? That’s just being a part of a healthy teenager Dami…”

 

Damian closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, he can’t believe this person is his last hope. Dick has been hanging out with Jason too much.

 

“No, not those vulgar urges.” Damian lets out a frustrating sigh, “It’s an endearing feeling towards someone, and I’m in a position where I can’t decide whether to let my feelings known or not.”

 

Dick blinked owlishly for a few seconds, mouth gaping open.

 

“You got a crush!! Awwww!” Dick blurts out.

 

“It was what I expected too at first, so I brushed it away.”

 

“Wha… Why?!”

 

“There’s no need to jeopardize my friendship because of such a weak reason. So, I let it be, but gradually it… consumed me.” Damian voice growing weaker, yet he didn’t seem sad, there’s a smile on his face.

 

“A crush, as I learned, is just petty little feelings, just a witless attraction compared to what I felt.”

 

Dick is fucking freaking out. “Dami, could it be that you’re… you know?”

 

“Yes, I think it is, but I don’t wish to say it lightly, if not in front of this person.”

 

Wow, that’s some Shakespeare shit right there, or you know, whatever old classic romantic novel there is. That’s just so old fashion man…

 

“If so, then why are you hiding it?” Dick’s voice now grows soft, he’s trying to empathize, he tries.

 

“I… didn’t think I was sure before, but now I am, my feelings would never change, it has only grown stronger the more I let it be, and even more when I pressed it down… and it scares me.”

 

“It scares you how much a person could affect you?”

 

“No, it scares because I felt possessive.” Damian growled, angry at himself, “I would never want to cage a person out of their freedom but, there’s this scary want in my body, that never want to leave their side. There’s not a day I didn’t think of him, and I hated whenever I see someone flirting with him, because he’s mi--… I don’t understand why I felt possessive towards something I don’t own… “

 

Dick sighed at his brother, putting a hand on top of his balled fist, “Those are normal feelings Dami, it’s part of the whole package.”

 

“Who would even want to agree on those terms, someone with Stockholm syndrome?”

 

Dick burst into a loud laugh, head thrown back till he almost dropped flat on his back.

 

“Oh Dami… if he has the same feelings as you, then he would want to do just the same.”

 

“And what if he doesn’t?” Damian sounds dejected, “I have him now, we’re very close and I’m grateful that I have him this close, I don’t want him to avoid me because of my stupid feelings.”

 

“Hey now, your feelings aren’t stupid, okay?” Dick tried to calm him, “If he disagrees with you with something, then you compromise, I’m sure you disagree about some things he does too, but you’ll compromise cuz he’s precious, right?”

 

Damian widens his eyes, blinking, thinking, Dick didn’t know what to make out from that.

 

“Are you afraid to be rejected?” Dick asked.

 

“No, that’s the least of my concern, I just don’t want to chase him away because of this, or even worse, make him think ill of me when I acted on my urges.”

 

Boy did Dick knew how that felt, it took him years to confess the emotionally allergic Jason. Took him even more years to finally made Jason trust him and let himself go, to love. Dick knew how it felt, being afraid of doing the wrong things. But back then Dick knew that Jason loved him too, just to afraid to let himself do that.

 

“Think about this person Dami, you’re really close to this person, aren’t you?” Dick asked and Damian nods almost immediately, “Do you really believe he’ll leave you like that? Think about his personality that you’ve known so well, did you ever doubt your knowledge of him?”

 

Damian looked down at his lap, eyebrows knitted together, pressing his lips into a thin line. Dick could see that Damian’s brain is working to the limit, assessing possibilities. Slowly, the tight expression disperses, and a sweet smile appears there as his eyes seem to look distant into a memory that played in his head.

 

“You’re right.” Damian finally admits, eyes lit up as they meet Dick’s, “No, he won’t avoid me, he’s Jon… the bright and sweet Jon… even if he does, I won’t let him ignore me. But it seems that I’m also at fault, for the sake of hiding my feelings, I’ve avoided him.”

 

 _Wait, it’s Jon?_ Dick blinked, gaping and frozen even when Damian scurried over to stand.

 

“Thanks, Dick, I’ll resolve this once and for all!” Damian disappeared behind the walls, stomping down the hallway.

 

Dick groaned, but then chuckled defeatedly.

 

Dick has definitely lost that bet with Jason.

 

 

++++++++++++

 

 

Jon is sitting on the rooftop of the tallest building in the heart of Metropolis, listening to the people, and the voices on the city. His feet dangling by the edges while he tried to focus. Jon just… tried to brush out the thought that his mom just said to him, only for a while, it’s really distracting. He can’t really deny his mom’s top-notched argument since the evidence is right there. Jon has a few guesses on what’s on Damian mind, and on his own, and Jon doesn’t know what to do with them, yet.

 

He felt his Titan communicator vibrates, and quickly snapped to hero mode, but as soon as he opens it, he falters.

 

“D-Damian?” Jon shrieked, and Damian raised an eyebrow at him,

 

Great, now Damian think he’s weird!

 

“Hey, sorry I reached out this late, we’re supposed to patrol Metropolis today. Our father is on an off-planet mission.” Damian spoke quickly like he’s in a rush. Just now Jon noticed Damian’s face only slightly facing away from the screen, it seems like he’s driving his mini jet.

 

Jon takes in a deep breath and lets it go slowly, “Yeah I knew, I thought you’ll be patrolling Gotham.”

 

“No, Orphan and Batgirl already got it covered, activate your GPS, let's meet at your location.”

 

Jon did just that, or maybe that’s a bad idea, he didn’t know if he could handle meeting Damian now after all the…

 

“Dami… it’s okay there’s no rush.” But the words slipped over his head.

 

“Oh, that’s perfect.” Damian said to himself, then instantly went offline.

 

What now? Damian is coming and Jon is NOT ready.

 

Jon heard a familiar sound from above, Robin’s cape flapping, and in a blink of an eye, there he is, Damian landed right in front of him.

 

“D-Dami! Hey…”

 

Damian stood up, “Yeah hi.”

 

And then there’s nothing, Jon didn’t know what to say, and Damian that sounded so much in a hurry didn’t say anything either… now looking away, and seems to regulate his breathing. This is still more interaction from Damian compared to the past week, so Jon will take anything at all.

 

“So uh, what’s the rush? Is everything okay?” Jon stepped closer, and Damian’s breath slightly hitched.

 

“I’m sorry.” Damian finally said, his voice deep and low, as he faced Jon, now that they’re almost the same height, his face felt closer. But Jon didn’t notice, he was more concerned about how dejected Damian sounds.

 

“What is it Damian? You can tell me anything bud, y’know that right?” Jon assured him. Damian then smiled, nodding shyly, making Jon’s face tickle with a smile as well.

 

“I… have avoided you, and I’m sorry for that.”

 

So, Damian _does_ intentionally avoid him, Jon nods sadly, “I know.” He shrugged, “I thought maybe you needed space from whatever’s going on with you…”

 

Damian scoffed, “It’s actually the opposite.” The man smiled, yes, the man, Damian is 20 now, and his whole vibe that just screams adult, and Jon sometimes felt left out, he’s still a teenager after all…

 

Damian takes off his Domino mask but lets his hood on. It’s weird how the eyes he had looked so many times before now made him skipped a beat. It’s just the way Damian is looking at him, the way those piercing green eyes now held such a soft expression he had never seen on him before.

 

Jon shook his head slightly, trying to remember what Damian just said, “The opposite?”

 

At that moment, Jon just thought that he should wing it. That expression Damian’s wearing, the way it made Jon feels, and the avoiding? His mom already said her tips about talking to Damian about it, bless his mother’s ultimate charismatic skill, he will not let her down.

 

Jon’s winging it.

 

“Damian, could it be… t-thatyoulikeme?” Jon’s shoulder shrunk, and his voice got higher and faster, he can believe he just said that, accusing Damian of having feelings for him.

 

“No.” Damian simply put, but before Jon could let his heart sunk, Damian continues, “I love you, Jonathan.”

 

Jon gasps. Whoa, that’s… some heavy word. Jon’s head went blank. He felt warm all over when he lets the words sink, seeing Damian’s eyes piercing through him, his perfectly carved face smiling to himself in a relieved way.

 

“I love you… I meant every word of it…” Damian continued when Jon didn’t say anything, stepping closer, and Jon can’t find it in him to move as well.

 

“I-I could see that you meant it Dami… but then… I… wow, when did it start?”

 

Damian did that again, eyes wondering to see the memories in his mind and smiling to himself, “Remember that weird picnic with Catwoman”

 

Jon gaped, “It was 3 years ago! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“You were underaged, a kid, so I kept to myself, and I thought it was just a simple crush then.”

 

“I’m 17 now! I’m not a kid anymore Dami!”

 

“I know, that’s why I’m saying it now, I just couldn’t see you as a mere friend, and I want you to know to avoid any misunderstanding.”

 

“You wanted more from me?” Jon asked, and he regretted it immediately after seeing Damian pressed a sad smile on his lips and shakes his head.

 

“No, not if you don’t want to, I simply wish you’d understand that if I acted strangely, it’s because I have this feeling for you.”

 

Damian reaches out his hand to Jon’s, but quickly retracted it, taking a step back. Jon felt his body gone colder from the space growing between them.

 

“And in return, I would understand if you don’t feel the same, but… I hoped this won’t distanced you from me, nor will it affect our patrols.”

 

“Damian…” Jon chuckled, “What do you take me for? I would never distance myself from you, do you know how worked up I was when you avoided me this whole week? C’mere you big goof!”

 

Jon reached out, pulling Damian into a tight hug, resting his head on Damian’s shoulder. Damian was hesitant, but slowly put his arms around Jon’s torso and bury his face on the crook of Jon’s neck. Jon never would’ve thought how right it would feel to have Damian in his arms, to rest his head so carelessly. He wonders if Damian had always felt so comfy to the touch. Damian touched him so earnestly, hands wrapped around tight and hands clinging to Jon’s suit/jacket.

 

They finally pulled away, but not far enough that they would have to let go of each other. Damian’s arms still lazily wrapped around Jon’s waist, and his own arms around Damian’s shoulder. Face so close to each other they could feel each other’s breath on their face.

 

Damian leaned in closer, making Jon’s heart jumped out of his rib cage, but there it is again, that hesitation. Jon didn’t feel it’s weird, well now they can’t be friends but, whatever this is, Jon felt like it’s as natural as home. Feeling his face burns when Damian pressed his temple against his. He smelled like Jasmine, must’ve been meditating before he came here.

 

“Damian?” Jon called, opening his eyes, and Damian hummed while still closing his, “I like you too.”

 

“If this is out of pity—”

 

“It’s not.” Jon curtly corrects, “I don’t know if it’s as… deep of a feeling that you have for me, but I like you, a heck lot more than friends.”

 

That earned a sweet smile from Damian, “Then what are we now?”

 

“Whatever you want this to be.”

 

“I don’t think I’m in the place to do that.” Damian chuckled, pulling away slightly to look into Jon’s eyes.

 

Jon teasingly smiled, “What? Why not?”

 

“If it were up to me, I would want you to be mine.”

 

“So, a boyfriend.”

 

“That would be a good start.”

 

Damian, as his boyfriend, he would never leave his side again, he’ll always be in these arms, and maybe he’ll get a taste of those lips. “Yes.”  Jon quickly replied.

 

The green eyes squint, moving away, “Are you sure?”

 

Jon reached out to Damian’s face before it could move even further, “Yes!”

 

Carefully, Jon pulled Damian closer and put his lips on top of Damian’s. Jon tasted like lemons, and Damian smelled like jasmine, making the two savor each other curiously and drawn even closer. Sharing a few light feathery kisses, a little light nibble here and there, they carefully, slowly, played with each other’s lips, and each contact makes Jon’s neck shivers.  

 

Jon could hear Damian’s heart beating so loud even though he couldn’t feel them through the thick body armor. Damian that always so calm even in the face of super villains, so distraught by a kiss. Jon felt flattered, even though he could say the same about Damian. Jon has been loved all his life, he knows how good it felt, but never as good as this. Just merely touching made him feels so ecstatic, and he’s so glad that Damian could feel this through him.

 

They ended it with one deep long kiss, before pulling away slightly so they could still feel each other’s breath.

 

“Say that again.” Jon asked.

 

“What?”

 

Jon with eyes on Damian’s smirking playfully, the same smile that made Damian fell so helplessly, “Do you love me?”

 

Damian scoffed as he smirked at the lovable child in his arms, kissing him right between those glittery blue eyes, “I love you, with my body and soul, beloved.”

 

 

 

+++++++

 


	2. Best friend?

 

 

The hallways smell like someone just dumped perfume on the floor. It came from Damian’s room, he’s been meditating for a few hours with Jasmine essential oil, says to calm the nerves and frustration. He’s been doing a lot of meditating these past few days, trying to keep his mind clear.

 

Sometimes Damian couldn’t solve something on his own. He has asked Alfred, Jason who he has grown close to, and Tim, reluctantly, and God forbids he ever asked Bruce about this, and that left one person.

 

Damian knew there were steps coming, but the hard loud cough made Damian cringed.

 

“Dami… don’t you think this is too much incense?”

 

“It helps me meditate and it’s a very reasonable amount.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes, and smiled at the teenager, almost an adult now. His body could almost match his. Toned and tan, all comfortable in loose tank top and training pants, sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor. Face a slimmer and youthful of Bruce, except those exotic eyes and skin he fully inherited from his middle eastern mother.

 

“So, I heard you’ve been asking for help? Are you okay? Did you have too much fun with your sword? We could totally hide the body, I know just the place.”

 

Damian smiled at his brother’s playful tone, a fond smile he had learned to do in the times he’s filled with love and compassion from the family. He knew Dick was just kidding, though it sounds nice that Dick got his back, Damian always appreciate that.

 

“I’m not in that kind of trouble Dick, please sit.” Damian pointed the pillow on the carpeted floor in front of him.

 

When Dick has comfortably seated, Damian takes in one deep breath of the calming Jasmine scent, lets himself relax, he doesn’t even know where to start.

 

“I have these strong, strange urges towards someone.”

 

Dick raised an eyebrow, “Someone turned you on? That’s just being a part of a healthy teenager Dami…”

 

Damian closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, he can’t believe this person is his last hope. Dick has been hanging out with Jason too much.

 

“No, not those vulgar urges.” Damian lets out a breath, “It’s an endearing feeling towards someone, and I’m in a position where I can’t decide whether to let my feelings known or not.”

 

Dick blinked owlishly for a few seconds, mouth gaping open.

 

“You got a crush!! Awwww!” Dick blurt out.

 

“It was what I expected too at first, so I brushed it away.”

 

“Wha… Why?!”

 

“There’s no need to jeopardize my friendship because of such a weak reason. So, I let it be, but gradually it… consumed me.” Damian voice growing weaker, yet he didn’t seem sad, there’s a smile on his face.

 

“A crush, as I learned, is just petty little feelings, just a witless attraction compared to what I felt.”

 

Dick is fucking freaking out. “Dami, could it be that you’re… you know?”

 

“Yes, I think it is, but I don’t wish to say it lightly, if not in front of this person.”

 

Wow, that’s some Shakespeare shit right there, or you know, whatever old classic romantic novel there is. That’s just so old fashion man…

 

“If so, then why are you hiding it?” Dick’s voice now grows soft, sympathetic.

 

“I… didn’t think I was sure before, but now I am, my feelings would never change, it has only grown stronger the more I let it be, and even more when I pressed it down… and it scares me.”

 

“It scares you how much a person could affect you?”

 

“No, it scares because I felt possessive.” Damian growled, angry at himself, “I would never want to cage a person out of their freedom but, there’s this scary want in my body, that never want to leave their side. There’s not a day I didn’t think of him, and I hated whenever I see someone flirting with him, because he’s mi--… I don’t understand why I felt possessive towards something I don’t own… “

 

Dick sighed at his brother, putting a hand on top of his balled fist, “Those are normal feelings Dami, it’s part of the whole package.”

 

“Who would even want to agree on those terms, someone with Stockholm syndrome?”

 

Dick burst into a loud laugh, head thrown back till he almost dropped flat on his back.

 

“Oh Dami… if he has the same feelings as you, then he would want to do just the same.”

 

“And what if he doesn’t?” Damian sounds dejected, “I have him now, we’re very close and I’m grateful that I have him this close, I don’t want him to avoid me because of my stupid feelings.”

 

“Hey now, your feelings aren’t stupid, okay?” Dick tried to calm him,” And well, if he disagrees with you with something, then you compromise, I’m sure you disagree about some things he does too, but you’ll compromise cuz he’s precious, right?”

 

Damian widens his eyes, blinking, thinking, Dick didn’t know what to make out from that.

 

“Are you afraid to be rejected?” Dick asked.

 

“No, that’s the least of my concern, I just don’t want to chase him away because of this, or even worse make him think ill of me when I acted on my urges.”

 

Boy did Dick knew how that felt, it took him years to confess the emotionally allergic Jason. Took him even more years to finally made Jason trust him and let himself go to love. Dick knew how it felt, being afraid of doing the wrong things. But back then Dick knew that Jason loved him too, just to afraid to let himself do that.

 

“Think about this person Dami, you’re really close to this person, aren’t you?” Dick asked and Damian nods almost immediately, “Do you really believe he’ll leave you like that? Think about his personality that you’ve known so well, did you ever doubt your knowledge of him?”

 

Damian looked down at his lap, eyebrows knitted together, pressing his lips into a thin line. Dick could hear his brain working, assessing possibilities. Slowly, the tight expression disperses, and a sweet smile appears there as his eyes seem to look distant into a memory that played in his head.

 

“You’re right.” Damian finally admits, eyes lit up as they meet Dick’s, “No, he won’t avoid me, he’s Jon… the bright and sweet Jon… even if he does, I won’t let him ignore me. But it seems that I’m also at fault, for the sake of hiding my feelings I’ve avoided him.”

 

_Wait, it’s Jon?_ Dick blinked, gaping and frozen even when Damian scurried over to stand.

 

“Thanks, Dick, I’ll resolve this once and for all!” Damian disappeared behind the walls, stomping down the hallway.

 

Dick groaned, but then chuckled defeatedly.

 

Dick has definitely lost that bet with Jason.

 

 

++++++++++++

 

 

Jon is sitting in of the tallest building in the heart of Metropolis, listening to the people. His feet dangling by the edges while he tried to focus. Jon just… tried to brush out the thought that his mom just said to him, only for a while, it’s really distracting. He can’t really deny his mom’s top-notched argument since the evidence is right there. Jon has a few guesses on what’s on Damian mind, and on his own, and Jon doesn’t what to do with them, yet.

 

He felt his Titan communicator vibrates, and quickly snapped to hero mode, and as soon as he opens it, he falters.

 

“D-Damian?” Jon shrieked, and Damian raised an eyebrow at him,

 

Great, now Damian think he’s weird!

 

“Hey, sorry I contacted late, we’re supposed to patrol Metropolis today. Our father is on an off-planet mission.” Damian spoke quickly like he’s in a rush. Just now Jon noticed Damian’s face only slightly facing the screen, from the screen it seems like he’s driving his mini jet.

 

Jon takes in a deep breath and lets it go slowly, “Yeah I knew, I thought you’ll be patrolling Gotham.”

 

“No, Orphan and Batgirl already got it covered, activate your GPS, let's meet at your location.”

 

Jon did just that, or maybe that’s a bad idea, he didn’t know if he could handle meeting Damian now after all the… “Dami… it’s okay there’s no rush.” But the words slipped over his head.

 

“Oh, that’s perfect.” Then Damian went offline.

 

What now? Damian is coming and Jon is NOT ready.

 

Jon heard a familiar sound from above, Robin’s cape flapping, and there he is, Damian landed right in front of him.

 

“D-Dami! Hey…”

 

Damian stood up, “Yeah hi.”

 

And then there’s nothing, Jon didn’t know what to say, and Damian that sounded so much in a hurry didn’t say anything either… now looking away, and seems to regulate his breathing. This is still more interaction from Damian compared to this week, so Jon will take anything at all.

 

“So uh, what’s the rush? Is everything okay?” Jon stepped closer, and Damian’s breath slightly hitched.

 

“I’m sorry.” Damian finally said, his voice deep and low, as he faced Jon, now that they’re almost the same height, his face felt closer. But Jon didn’t notice, he was more concerned about how dejected Damian sounds.

 

“What is it Damian? You can tell me anything bud, y’know that right?” Jon assured him. Damian then smiled, nodding shyly, making Jon’s face tickle with a smile as well.

 

“I… have avoided you, and I’m sorry for that.”

 

So, Damian _does_ intentionally avoiding him, Jon nods sadly, “I know.” He shrugged, “I thought maybe you needed space from whatever’s going on with you…”

 

Damian scoffed, “It’s actually the opposite.” The man smiled, yes, the man, Damian is 20 now, and his whole vibe that just screams adult, and Jon sometimes felt left out, he’s still a teenager after all…

 

Damian takes off his Domino mask but lets his hood on. It’s weird how the eyes he had looked so many times before now made him skipped a beat. It’s just the way Damian is looking at him, the way those piercing green eyes now held such a soft expression he had never seen on him before.

 

Jon shook his head slightly, trying to remember what Damian just said, “The opposite?”

 

At that moment, Jon just thought that he should wing it. That expression Damian’s wearing, the way it made Jon feels, and the avoiding? His mom already said her tips about talking to Damian about it, bless his mother’s ultimate charismatic skill, he will not let her down.

 

Jon’s winging it.

 

“Damian, could it be… t-thatyoulikeme?” Jon’s shoulder shrunk, and his voice got higher and faster, he can believe he just said that, accusing Damian of having feelings for him.

 

“No.” Damian simply put, but before Jon could let his heart sunk, Damian continues, “I love you, Jonathan.”

 

Jon gasps. Whoa, that’s… some heavy word. Jon’s head went blank. He felt warm all over when he lets the words sink, seeing Damian’s eyes piercing through him, his perfectly carved face smiling to himself in a relieved way.

 

“I love you… and I meant every word of it…” Damian continued when Jon didn’t say anything, stepping closer, and Jon can’t find it in him to move as well.

 

“I-I could see that you meant it Dami… but then… I… wow, when did it start?”

 

Damian did that again, eyes wondering to see the memories in his mind and smiling to himself, “Remember that weird picnic with Catwoman”

 

Jon gaped, “It was 3 years ago! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“You were underaged, a kid, so I kept to myself, and I thought it was just a simple crush then.”

 

“I’m 17 now! I’m not a kid anymore Dami!”

 

“I know, that’s why I’m saying it now, I just couldn’t see you as a mere friend, and I want you to know to avoid any misconception.”

 

“You wanted more from me?” Jon asked, and he regretted it immediately after seeing Damian pressed a sad smile on his lips and shakes his head.

 

“No, not if you don’t want to, I simply wish you’d understand that if I acted strangely, it’s because I have this feeling for you.”

 

Damian reaches out his hand to Jon’s, but quickly retracted it, taking a step back. Jon felt his body gone colder from the space.

 

“And in return, I would understand if you don’t feel the same, but… I hoped this won’t distanced you from me, nor will it affect our patrols.”

 

“Damian…” Jon chuckled, “What do you take me for? I would never distance myself from you, do you know how worked up I was when you avoided me this whole week? C’mere you big goof!”

 

Jon reached out, pulling Damian into a tight hug, resting his head on Damian’s shoulder. Damian was hesitant, but slowly put his arms around Jon’s torso and bury his face on the crook of Jon’s neck. Jon never would’ve thought how right it would feel to have Damian in his arms, to rest his head so carelessly. H wonders if Damian had always felt so comfy to the touch. Damian touched him so earnestly, hands wrapped around tight and hands clinging to Jon’s suit/jacket.

 

They finally pulled away, but not far enough that they would have to let go of each other. Damian’s arms still lazily wrapped around Jon’s waist, and his own arms around Damian’s shoulder. Face so close to each other they could feel each other’s breath on their face.

 

Damian leaned in closer, making Jon’s heart jumped out of his rib cage, but there it is again, that hesitation. Jon didn’t feel it’s weird, well now they can’t be friends but, whatever this is, Jon felt like it’s as natural as home. Feeling warmth all over when Damian pressed his temple against his. He smelled like Jasmine, must’ve been meditating before he came here.

 

“Damian?” Jon called, opening his eyes, and Damian hummed while still closing his, “I like you too.”

 

“If this is out of pity—”

 

“It’s not.” Jon curtly corrects, “I don’t know if it’s as… deep of a feeling that you have for me, but I like you, a heck lot more than friends.”

 

That earned a sweet smile from Damian, “Then what are we now?”

 

“Whatever you want this to be.”

 

“I don’t think I’m in the place to do that.” Damian chuckled, pulling away slightly to look into Jon’s eyes.

 

Jon teasingly smiled, “What? Why not?”

 

“If it were up to me, I would want you to be mine.”

 

“So, a boyfriend.”

 

“That would be a good start.”

 

Damian, as his boyfriend, he would never leave his side again, he’ll always be in these arms, and maybe he’ll get a taste of those lips. “Yes.”  Jon quickly replied.

 

The green eyes squint, moving away, “Are you sure?”

 

Jon reached out to Damian’s face before it could move even further, “Yes!”

 

Carefully, Jon pulled Damian closer and put his lips on top of Damian’s. Jon tasted like lemon, and Damian smelled like jasmine, making the two savor each other curiously and drawn even closer. Sharing a few light feathery kisses, a little light nibble here and there, they carefully, slowly, played with each other’s lips, and each contact makes Jon’s neck shivers.  

 

Jon could hear Damian’s heart beating so loud even though he couldn’t feel them through the thick body armor, that Damian that always so calm even in the face of super villains, so distraught by a kiss. Jon felt flattered, even though he could say the same about Damian. Jon has been loved all his life, he knows how good it felt, but never as good as this. Just merely touching made him feels so esthetic, and he’s so glad that Damian could feel this through him.

 

They ended it with one deep long kiss, before pulling away slightly so they could still feel each other’s breath.

 

“Say that again.” Jon asked.

 

“What?”

 

Jon with eyes on Damian’s smirking playfully, the same smile that made Damian fell so helplessly, “Do you love me?”

 

Damian scoffed as he smirked at the lovable child in his arms, kissing him right between those glittery blue eyes, “I love you, with my body and soul, beloved.”

 

 

 

++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos or comments woould be naisuu


End file.
